darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
A True Evaluation
Back to 2010 Logs Robustus Shred Megatron Robustus has been watching over Chimera since she arrived, making sure she is resting comfortably even though she is secured in ener-cuffs for her and everyone elses' safety. He's been waiting for Megatron to come to check in on her as well as to give him a report in person. Shred has been in here, working hard to repair any and all of her fellow Decepticons that need it, to the exclusion of all other things.. not even particularly noticing Robustus. Megatron enters the Repair Bay, wanting to come check on his latest..possession. The Emperor doesn't wait to be invited over to where Chimera has been secured, and promptly begins his examination with his red optics. "I have read your report, Robustus." is all Megatron rasps, while still examining the femme. Robustus looks up as the silver mech enters, nodding his head slightly to the statement. "She's resting at the moment, Lord Megatron. But she seems to have recovered from her wounds. I am glad you came to check on her well being." he pauses then states, "If you have a free moment, sir, I'd like to speak to you about another matter." "Very well." Megatron rasps, not quite done with the subject of Chimera. After just a cursory glance over the femme, He turns himself around to face Robustus, and approaches him. "What is it you want to report?" Megatron's tone is sharp, quick, and to the point. Shred continues with her work, somehow not even noticing Megatron’s presence in the med lab. Robustus smiles as he meets the Emperor's optics. "My associate Mindwipe arrived the other cycle and did an evaluation on Psykeout as well as Shred." he states, reaching into his subspace he produces a data pad with a copy of the report for Megatron to read. "This is his findings. He determined that Psykeout is most assuredly schizophrenic and will require further testing as well as neural net modifications to make him more mentally stable. He also states that Shred could use a more mild neural net modification to help her mental state, however, seeing that she just recently was moved into a new chassis that it can wait awhile as she is mentally stable enough to continue her duties." Megatron promptly secures the data pad as it's handed to him, and punches up the findings. He scrolls immediately to the results, and finds them as so. "I see." Megatron rasps, as he reads the results of the testing and listens to Robustus' report. "What type of further testing did Mindwipe indicate were required?" Megatron inquires before finally stating, "I did not require Shred to be tested. Or did she do so willingly?" Megatron rasps, now asking if Robustus required Shred to be tested. Shred hmms, turning, "I did so willingly, my lord. I was concerned about my own mental faculty, so I felt it wise to take advantage of the professional assistance. Mindwipe, if he can be convinced to join us, would be a great asset." Robustus replies. "Psychological tests to determine the breadth and depth of Psykeout's psychoses, my Lord. Once they are all done, he can then prescribe the proper method to help him become stable and better able to serve the Empire. In the mental state he is now, it is obvious to Mindwipe that Psykeout is a danger to others and possibly to himself." he nods to what Shred states, "She felt that Psykeout's mental evaluation of her may have been slanted to benefit himself. Mindwipe agreed and gave her three tests." Megatron raises his optics and head from the data pad now to address Shred. "I realize having to move chassis must be difficult for you Shred. But there is a better method then a neural net adjustment. It's called dealing with it, and moving on." Coping.. A kind of ironic, coming from Megatron. Who thought he, of all Mechs, would advise coping? "And Shred," Megatron rasps, "There is no reason Psykeout cannot be the asset Mindwipe would be to my Empire. Especially once he is able to return to his regular duties." Now addressing Robustus, "Did Mindwipe report anything about when Psykeout will be able to return to duty?" Robustus listens quietly and patiently as Megatron addresses the head medic. Once he is addressed he immediately responds, "It will be a few solar cycles worth of testing then at least a couple of solar cycles for the proper adjustments to be made so he can function as a more sane individual. I would give it at least a full seven solar cycles, my Lord." "That, my lord is my preferred method." she is remaining calm, "I am however not suggesting that we give up on Psykeout, merely that Mindwipe in addition would be useful. In the meantime sir, I do believe, you yourself are overdue to have your own systems examined. If you would get up on the Med table." A week for Mindwipe to evaluate and treat Psykeout. That's an acceptable time for Megatron, especially since Psykeout doesn't participate in combat. "Seven solar cycles is an acceptable period of time for Mindwipe to both evaluate and treat Psykeout." Megatron nods, having decided on the course of action. "I expect to see a full report of the proceedings." Megatron rasps, before continuing turning to address Shred. "Hmm, two psychologists. Well, it would prevent an issue from happening like this again." Megatron rasps, coming to the same conclusion upon Shred's suggestion. With a grin, Megatron adds, "After all, he would be under my rule eventually.. As with all of Cybertron." Robustus smiles a bit at Shred asking Megatron to get up on a med table. He nods to the Emperor, "I will make sure he does so, my Lord. In the mean time, I will stand by as an observer while Shred does your systems check up." It seems as though Megatron can't get out of a systems checkup. Though his systems report normal by means of his internal diagnostics, Megatron reluctantly gets up onto the med table. After all, it is his chief medical officer's duty to see to the combat readiness of his troops. "I trust this will not be long, Shred." Megatron rasps, his metal fingers tapping against the edge of the table. Shred nods, "I am glad that you agree, sir. Now I must INSIST that you get up on the med table, or I shall have to declare you unfit for duty on account of your refusal to have your systems serviced. I am your chief medical officer, and you must comply with my wishes, or I am not going to be able to do my job." Shred nods, "I am glad that you agree, sir. Now I must INSIST that you get up on the med table, or I shall have to declare you unfit for duty on account of your refusal to have your systems serviced. I am your chief medical officer, and you must comply with my wishes, or I am not going to be able to do my job." It seems as though Megatron can't get out of a systems checkup. Though his systems report normal by means of his internal diagnostics, Megatron reluctantly gets up onto the med table. After all, it is his chief medical officer's duty to see to the combat readiness of his troops. "I trust this will not be long, Shred." Megatron rasps, his metal fingers tapping against the edge of the table. Shred smiles as Megatron gets up on the med table, "Thank you my lord. It will take as long as it must to be sure of your systems. I am not willing to rely on remote scans. I will be checking your systems manually. " Robustus steps around Chimera's table to watch on and study the inner workings of Megatron more closely. "A good idea, Shred. Only so much scanners can tell you as well as his own internal diagnostics." Megatron has more important things to be doing then to be sitting around the repair bay all day. But instead of harassing Shred, Megatron decides to inquire as how she's been doing. "Are you still getting adjusted to your new chassis?" Megatron rasps, while Shred gets started. "Are your spark and core back to normal?" Shred smiles, working first of all to strip down Megatron’s armor, and remove the bulky fusion cannon. "I am still getting used to my flight systems. My core seems to be functioning nominally.. My spark is still a little sore, regaining strength. " Robustus keeps quiet, watching on with an astute optic for anything out of the ordinary. Megatron's armor is removed, revealing the external components underneath. Megatron doesn't like being separated from his cannon long as he keeps a watchful optic upon where it was sat. "That is good to hear that you are recovering normally. Are you still staying in the repair bay after your scheduled duty cycle?" Megatron rasps, now asking if Shred still needs to be dragged out of the Repair bay, as Robustus indicated. Shred umms, "Well.. yes sir. I find the repair bay a most comforting place for me. " she starts to perform a cursory visual assessment of the systems readily accessible, looking for any obvious problems. Robustus smiles at that question, but remains silently observing. Megatron shakes his head at that. "Your entire cycle need not be taken up in the repair bay, Shred. Rest and relaxation are important to your mental health, well-being, and morale." Megatron rasps, Thinking for a moment, Megatron considers if he should drag Shred out of the repair bay himself. Megatron also briefly considers having another Decepticon do that task - but decides against it as Shred could be uncomfortable with his choice. And lastly, he considers placing restriction on her against being in the bay during non-duty hours, but that would not be wise. After all, repair could be needed at any time. Shred hmms, "I don't spend every moment in here.. it's just.. when my off-duty time does not coincide with that of my friends.. " taking the time now to look at Megatron's power systems, using her tools to examine them properly. Robustus nods in agreement to what Megatron is saying, his hands moving to clasp behind his back. The medic is studying every little bit of the Emperor's exposed internals. Committing them to memory should he need it in the future as a reference point. After all there may be a cycle when Shred is indisposed and he'd have to fix the mech. "You could arrange them so they could, Shred." the mech offers wisely. Megatron doesn't even flinch as Shred examines his internal systems. There's a bit of general wear and tear of his internals, nothing too serious. His power systems seem well enough, though slightly dim, and could use some tweaking for maximum efficiency. "Good. I was thinking I would have to come down here and drag you out of the Repair bay myself." Megatron rasps. Though a light chuckle would be appropriate here, none is heard from from the Emperor’s vocalizer as his red optics meet Shred's. Shred nods, hearing Megatron's words, and she carefully adjusts the output systems for his power unit, as in particular she checks the systems that lead to power his cannon. "Well, it would seem your systems are working fine, Megatron, I am pleased to report." Robustus mentally notes the condition of the Emperor, but makes not comment about it. Shred is handling the situation well enough. "I certainly wouldn't mind taking you out, Shred." then pauses as he realizes how that could sound, adding quickly, "Out of repair bay that is.. that is once you install my flight systems so I can get up and down the wind shaft more easily." Megatron turns both his optics towards Robustus, and just.. stares. Megatron's stare says everything his vocalizer does not. Tense moments pass as the emperor continues to focus his optics directly at Robustus. Finally, Megatron releases Robustus of his unyielding gaze, turning his optics back to meet Shred's. "Excellent." Megatron rasps, upon hearing the medic's analysis of his systems. Megatron is anxious to be done with this examination, and has no qualms in saying as so. "Then get me reassembled, Shred." Shred chuckles, and she nods, beginning with putting the armor and cannon back into place upon Megatron's arm, then she sets to assembling the rest of him. Robustus meets the Emperor's gaze without a flinch, not a tremble, no indication at all that the stare down is at all bothering him. It was said, cannot be taken back. Hands move from behind his back now and his chin lifts just slightly. A neutral line of his lips giving no hint as to what he may be thinking or feeling. Once Megatron has released his gaze, the medic steps back to where Chimera is resting. You paged Megatron with 'hey at least you know Rob has an interest in Shred instead of having to guess' Megatron flexes his cannon-arm as his fusion cannon gets set back into place. Ah, feels good to be re-equipped. Megatron's armor quickly gets replaced, and he hops off of the med table after Shred completes her examination. "Was there anything else either of you wished to report?" Megatron asks openly, before he heads out. Robustus speaks up, "Shall I move Chimera to the holding cells in the prison, sir?" "Yes." Megatron rasps. "That is a more suitable location for her in case she breaks those restraints. I would hate to have another mess in my repair bay. When will she be able to be reactivated?" Megatron inquires, as he is ready to speak with her. Robustus nods to Megatron, "I agree on that point, sir. I will reactivate her once she is situated in the prison cells. Then she is all yours to question to your spark's content, my Lord." Megatron grins. "Goood. Do not release her from her restraint, even though she is in the cell. She is to be restrained until I see fit. And wait for reactivation until I am present." Megatron rasps, his intention clear as to what should be done. Megatron wants to be present when the femme is reactivated. He wants to see her reaction. Robustus inclines his head, "Understood, my Lord, it shall be done as you ordered." he looks toward Shred, "Would you assist me in moving her Shred?" he asks. Shred smiles, now listening to Robustus and Megatron as she heads to the other side of the Med lab. "I shall file the results of this checkup for you, lord Megatron. Then I think I am due a recharge cycle." Shred nods to Robustus, "Sure, no problem." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Robustus's Logs Category:Shred's Logs Category:Megatron's Logs